Cien días NaruHina
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!
1. I

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 79

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Paseo**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Cuando una aldeana realmente preciosa pasó al lado de ellos Hinata se sintió mucho menos bonita, pensando que ella no era tan linda. Sentía que su paseo junto a Naruto se había arruinado, y con ese pensamiento se giró a ver a su novio, descubriendo con cierta gracia y algo de ternura que el rubio se iba tropezando por dejar de ir viéndole las piernas a ella.

Abochornada lo dejó pasar. Naruto era un pervertido, pero era su pervertido.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Bien, este es un reto personal que se me ocurrió luego de tantas y tantas mini ideas que no llego a escribir.

Serán cien mini cuentos de cien palabras límite por cien días, intentaré que sean seguidos, por el momento tengo veinticinco escritos, me gusta vivir al límite :v Esto es una especie de regalo por el apoyo a todas mis historias del fandom, muchas gracias.


	2. II

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 93

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Error**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

El grito desesperado de Naruto sacó a la reciente madre de su ensoñación. A su cuarto de hospital ingresó su esposo con un bebé que llevaba al revés y usando lentes oscuros, según él, le cubrían de ser reconocido.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó su esposo, casi llorando. —Te lo juro, yo lo vi, ¡era rubio y se parecía a mí!

Shikamaru apareció detrás de él, jadeando por el cansancio.

—¡Idiota, te has traído al equivocado!

Por suerte para el futuro Hokage los padres del niño eran sus admiradores y lo dejaron ir con un regaño.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** No saben lo mucho que me alegra todo su apoyo, los adoro TwT


	3. III

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 63

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Sueño**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Entre beso y beso, Naruto la fue acorralando contra la pared y ella suspiró de placer.

—Esto no está bien—murmuró la pelinegra.

—Si te amo tanto, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? —reclamó él.

—Porque es un sueño, la verdadera Hinata lleva años esperándote allá afuera.

Y Naruto despertó. No tardó ni dos segundos en vestirse y correr a la casa Hyuuga.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Por poco y no me leen hoy, me quedé dormida -.-U Tienen el clima tan frío que ando medio resfriada, afortunadamente mi hermano me levantó porque estaba en su cama xD No les responderé por esta vez porque em muero del sueño, pero quiero que sepan que los amo y leo sus reviews, por ustedes mi día brilla :D


	4. IV

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 19

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Llorar**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O  
**

Cuando Hinata lloraba su esposo solía hacerlo con ella, tanto, que al final era la pelinegra quien terminaba consolándolo.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** No saben cuanto los amo y lo feliz que me hacen TwT solo ustedes que resista mis ganas de desmayarme del sueño para publicar xD


	5. V

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 48**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Nombre**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O  
**

—¡No tiene tu nombre!

Con una frase tan sencilla la fan del salvador del mundo shinobi que ambos desconocían la calló, provocando su angustia. El rubio las observó en silencio, interviniendo a tiempo con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a su novia.

—¿Quieres que me lo tatúe en la frente?

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** A momir, momir, a momir~ Medio sosito, pero déjenme ser por esta vez xD


	6. VI

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 27**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Inesperado**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O  
**

Ella jamás esperó que terminaría enamorada del _romántico_ hombre que en su primer encuentro señaló su pantalón manchado con la regla y gritó:

—¡Oye, te estás muriendo!

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Estúpido internet, estúpido celular y estúpida compu, hasta parecen haber puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarme la publicación de hoy ¬.¬ Les mando mil besos y muchas gracias, publico esto antes de se vuelva a ir la señal.


	7. VII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 100... Miento, son 103 xD**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Flores amarillas**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O  
**

—Esto está mal, muy mal.

—Vamos Ino, no exageres, sólo me pasé un poco en la misión.

—Tú no, son estás flores —señaló las rosas amarillas entre sus manos— Sai me las regaló.

—¿Y eso significa...?

—¡Lo peor! ¿Sabes que representan?—él negó. —Amistad.

—¿Y eso es malo? —cuestionó el rubio muy confundido.

—Si tu novio te regala esto quieren decir que el amor se acabó, ¡ahora sólo te ven como una amiga!

Naruto se puso pálido.

—¿Hinata sabe de esto…?

—Por supuesto, ella me ayuda y…

—¡Oh por Dios, le dejé un ramo de esas estúpidas flores antes de irme de misión!

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Me pasé por tres palabras, pero ya no quise quitarle más. Quise hacerlo estilo puros diálogos, pero tuve que poner un poquito de narración para explicarme xD Iba a subir otro pero ese terminó siendo de trecientas palabras y no quiero resumirlo, no sé si subirlo aquí como extra de diez días cumplidos o aparte.

Muchas gracias por leer, he andado muy ocupada y no he podido responderles debidamente, pero mañana Kou es libre a partir de la una de la tarde, así que me tendrán mañana temprano respondiendo reviews :3


	8. VIII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 100... En serio... Okey, no. 174...**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Obra escolar**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O  
**

—Tranquila, es solo un beso —se dijo Hinata, al mirar de reojo al público que asistía a su función escolar.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirar de nuevo el apuesto rostro de su "princesa", Uzumaki Naruto, el chico del que estaba enamorada desde el preescolar. Y al que estaba a punto de besar.

Ansioso, el rubio la apuró con los ojos entre cerrados.

—Vamos Hinata—la animó. —el público empieza a murmurar…

El "príncipe" se armó de valor para acercarse y depositar un toque tan casto en sus labios que apenas y

Naruto, quién había esperado demasiado para ese momento y se hallaba insatisfecho se giró de regreso al público y exclamó:

—Lo sentimos, es que el príncipe no lo ha hecho bien.

Y le robó un beso tan dramático, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, que la obra se convirtió en la más popular del festival y se vieron obligados a repetir el final inesperado tres funciones más.

Naruto y Hinata tardaron todavía unos días más en volverse novios, pero esa ya es otra historia.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Para que no me digan que no las consiento xD 179, hablo en serio, dejen de tentarme u.u


	9. IX

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 61**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Deseos de felicidad**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O  
**

 _En el día de tu boda, es fácil saber que feliz vas a estar._

 _Lo has esperado por tanto tiempo, justo como yo._

 _En el día de tu boda, todos van a brindar por tu felicidad,_

 _Pero ¿sabes?_

 _Es realmente triste saber que la novia no voy a ser yo._

 _En verdad que te deseo felicidad._

 _Con todo mi corazón, atentamente…_

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** ¿Quién es la que no se va a casar? Les dejo al libertad de escoger a su gusto xD Muchas gracias **dainapotter** , eres un amor por tomarte la molestia de dejar reviews en cada capítulo, i love you ;) **RainAndWind** , muchas gracias también por leerme siempre y comentar, muchos saludos :D


	10. X

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 80**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Maternidad**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O  
**

Desde la cocina, mirando el milagro de la vida, Naruto admiraba con algo de envidia como Hinata alimentaba a su hijo recién nacido, pero sin poder evitar estar algo celoso de su atención.

—Disfrútalos mientras puedas, Boru-chan…—masculló.

Un ligero bostezo de su adorada esposa lo hizo darse cuenta de lo molesto que debía ser para ella amamantar por tanto tiempo, su hijo era un glotón. Por inercia se miró su propio pecho, pensando en que sería bueno poder ayudar.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Ya empezamos mal -.-U Ayer de plano no pude publicar, el internet nunca regresó, por eso estoy subiendo los dos juntos. Gracias por leer :)


	11. XI

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 161**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Maestra**

 **O**

 **O  
**

—Oye, ¿te sientes mal? —cuestionó la de cabellos rosas. Al verlo tan serio comenzó a asustarse de verdad. Naruto era naturalmente un escandaloso, así que verlo tan pensativo y sin apetito la tenía muy preocupada. A su lado, el Uchiha disimuló estar escuchando su conversación. —Desde que salimos al almuerzo estás muy callado.

—Sakura-chan… —pareció dudar un momento. —¿Tú sabes qué tanto le importa a una mujer la diferencia de edad?

Ella se quedó de piedra.

—¿P-Por qué preguntas eso? —cuestionó, mirándolo extrañada.

—¿Estás enamorado de la maestra? —soltó Sasuke de pronto, haciéndoles escupir la comida a los dos.

—¡N-N-No digas tonterías…! —masculló apenas, tartamudeando y completamente rojo.

El pelinegro le miró con una sonrisa de medio lado, divertido por su reacción.

—¡Señorita Hyuuga, por aquí! —exclamó Sakura de pronto, haciendo señas a sus espaldas. —¡Venga a comer con nosotros!

Naruto huyó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo ni de darse cuenta que solo fue una broma de sus _queridos_ amigos.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Fuera de límite por la tardanza xD


	12. XII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 79**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Ayuda innecesaria**

 **O**

 **O  
**

 **O**

Tanto Sakura como Ino miraron con interés la pelea entre su rubio amigo de la infancia y la hermana pequeña de Hinata, discutiendo por algo que no alcanzaban a entender.

Observadora como era la chica Yamanaka captó de inmediato la silenciosa presencia de su aburrido compañero de equipo y se acercó para preguntar.

—No lo sé, discuten algo sobre un anillo y me arrastraron al final…

Las dos ninjas médicos se miraron emocionadas y corrieron de inmediato a _ayudar_.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Gracias por leer, los adoro ;D *se desmaya del sueño*


	13. XIII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 50**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Esperar**

 **O**

 **O  
**

 **O**

Boruto lo miró, demasiado ansioso y su padre casi pudo saber que iba a preguntar:

—¿No te sentirás solo sin mamá?

—Tengo su recuerdo.

—Pero… ella ya…—exclamó preocupado.

Naruto lo miró y sonrió.

—No te preocupes Boru-chan, tu madre me esperó mucho tiempo, yo puedo esperar un poco más.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Casi no lo logro hoy, hay tormentas eléctricas y se corta el internet xD


	14. XIV

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 57**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Presumir**

 **O**

 **O  
**

 **O**

Naruto paseaba, orgulloso de sí mismo, de la mano con su ahora prometida, alzando el brazo sin descaro cada vez que un transeúnte del género masculino pasaba a su lado, presumiéndoles el anillo de bodas que decía "juntos para siempre".

Hinata hacía lo mismo, más discretamente, con las mujeres y sin que el rubio se diera cuenta.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** La computadora se me reinició de pronto y no guardó nada. Mátenme, acababa de hacer otros cinco días TwT


	15. XV

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 140**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Lazo**

 **O**

 **O  
**

 **O**

Hinata tiene cinco años y un gato cuando se muda al lado de los Namikaze. No tendría nada de especial si no fuera por ese pequeño vecino rubio, triste y solitario, que la ha mirado mal.

A ella y a su «Lazo».

Un día cualquiera Naruto se acerca, casi gruñéndole a ella y a su gato, que es macho y algo territorial, sorprendiéndola con su pregunta.

¿Lo puedo acariciar?

Hinata no podía hablar, pero le extendió al animal como respuesta y «Lazo» le muerde, pero el niño continúa acariciándolo.

—¿No te duele? —Le cuestiona ella, preocupada.

—Nah, es normal.

Hablaron de gatos, niños grandes y abusivos que lo trataban mal, que desconfiaba mucho de la gente y que pensó al principio que ella era lo que lo había mirado mal.

El gato se convirtió al final es su _Lazo_ especial.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Los noto aburridos y eso que no hemos ni llegado a la quinta parte xD


	16. XVI

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 40**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Costumbre**

 **O**

 **O  
**

 **O**

Boruto tenía la extraña manía de tomar las manos de sus padres y fingir que caía al suelo, solo para que ambos lo sostuvieran. Naruto y Hinata tenían la costumbre de hacer como que no sabían nada y dejarlo ser.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Holi :3 Muchas gracias por leer a **Akime Maxwell** y a **bruxi** , las adoro e/e


	17. XVII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 139**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Sueño**

 **O**

 **O  
**

 **O**

—Vamos Hinata, soy tu novio, no tienes por qué temer.

Ella lo miró avergonzada, escondiendo la cara en la almohada de Naruto, pues estaban en su cuarto.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Solo dime lo que soñaste —exclamó, luego la miró maliciosamente y agregó. —¿O es que era algo sucio?

—¡Naruto-kun! —gritó escandalizada, pegándole con la almohada por reflejo. Entre risas, el rubio detuvo el objeto con el que era agredido y la abrazó para calmarla.

—Ya, ya, solo bromeaba —aclaró divertido, admirando el lindo puchero de la pelinegra. —Dime, por favor —pidió.

—Soñé que nos casábamos. —Sorprendido, Naruto quedó rojo y sin habla por un momento, y casi hizo a la chica arrepentirse de hablar. —Lo siento Naruto-kun, yo…

—Yo soñé lo mismo…—murmuró. Luego, agregó para sí. —¿Es una señal?

Fue el turno de ella para quedarse sin habla.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Lo lamento mucho, ayer finalmente quedé dormida antes de publicar -.-U


	18. XVIII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 139**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Playa**

 **O**

 **O  
**

 **O**

Toda persona que se atreviera a mirar a la esposa del Hokage caminando en la playa en un día familiar podía encontrarse de cerca con la curiosa estampa familiar de sus tres guardines, custodiándola de todas las miradas.

Aunque, por supuesto, Hinata iba perfectamente vestida porque conocía a sus hijos y su marido, pero eso no evitaba que los vieran a ellos como un extraño show.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Y aquí el de hoy, gracias a **Hf any, bruxi, Akime Maxwell y a MiniYo95 p** or leerme y comentar, agradezco mucho que se tomen su tiempo, les mando todo mi love :D


	19. XIX

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 25**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Deseos de gato**

 **O**

 **O  
**

 **O**

—Desearía ser un humano…—murmuró dolido aquél gato, todo porque el amor de su vida era humana y solo pensaba en él como un felino.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Me siento mal porque es más que obvio que este reto ya es un fracaso, van tres veces que falto. Igual publicaré los cien días, pero puedo decir que el objetivo no fue cumplido -.-U PD: Nunca jamás, por ningún motivo vayan a creer que el dolor les ayuda a sentirse bien.


	20. XX

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 65**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Chico guapo**

 **O**

 **O  
**

 **O**

Hinata acariciaba al mínimo con cariño, repasando el curioso sueño que acababa de tener.

—Fue muy extraño —comenzó a narrarle. —Había un chico que me parecía muy guapo, rubio, de ojos azules… —lo cargó y le miró a los ojos. —Pienso que tu te verías así si fueras humano —el felino ronroneó y ella, emocionada, lo abrazó contra su pecho. —¡Ay, como te amo, Naruto!

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Olvidé decir que es una mini saga de tres (?)


	21. XXI

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 31**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Transformado**

 **O**

 **O  
**

 **O**

Cuando ella abrió sus ojos y encontró a un chico desnudo sobre ella casi muere de un infarto. Naruto, su gato se había transformado, y murmurado: —Yo también te amo, Hinata.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou: :3**


	22. XXII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 78**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Cálculos errados**

 **O**

 **O  
**

 **O**

Naruto llegó, palmeó el trasero del chico y continúo caminando como si nada pasara, saliendo de inmediato del gimnasio ante la estupefacción de todo mundo, incluido el propio Hinata, quién aún no reaccionaba debido al shock.

Había estado pensando en el chico durante tiempo y resistido que al final decidió ceder y aprovechar cada oportunidad. El problema era que había querido darle en la espalda y golpeó el lugar equivocado.

Ahora él la conocería como una idiota degenerada.

 **OoOoO**

* * *

 **Notas de Kou:** Les dejo dos por hoy y mañana repondré los que faltan, tengo las ideas pero ninguna ha quedado decente, de hecho tampoco estoy muy convencida de estos pero llego varios días sin publicar. Lamento la tardanza, estuve resfriada estos días y no tenía muchas ganas de escribir nada. Creo que se nota xD

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo, los y las amo :D**


	23. XXIII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 80**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Extraño**

 **O**

 **O  
**

 **O**

Hinata Hyuuga. Dieciséis años de edad, nunca ha tenido novio. Católica, estudiosa, amable, respetuosa y demasiado noble para su propio bienestar.

Sufre de androfobia. Miedo injustificado hacia los hombres, y en este mismo momento tiene frente a ella a un apuesto chico rubio disfrazado de mujer, intentando declarársele.

Ella lo miró, analizando si debía correr o desmayarse. Él, apenado, se explicó: —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para acercarme…

Menos mal que la atrapó antes de caer al suelo.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** ¿Muy raro?


	24. XXIV

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 99**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Soñar**

 **O**

 **O  
**

 **O**

La hermosa profesora le miró nuevamente, haciéndolo enrojecer. Naruto imaginaba una escena mucho más linda que un aburrido salón de clases, con la clásica música de marcha al altar y sus ojos, en vez de estar preocupados, resplandecían de felicidad.

—Namikaze-san —llamó ella, por quinta vez al notarlo perdido.

—Si acepto… —murmuró, ensoñado.

—¿Disculpe?

—Que sí acepto casarme contigo…

Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo y escuchó las carcajadas de sus compañeros solo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara y la maestra tuviera tan mala memoria que no pudiera recordar su rostro.

 **OoOoO**

* * *

 **Notas de Kou:** Olvidé completamente que ayer era el día de las madres en mi país y... Bueno, fue difícil remediarlo -.-U


	25. XXV

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 189**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Pregunta**

 **O**

 **O  
**

 **O**

Naruto caminó mucho más rápido, enfrentando las miradas burlonas y las sonrisas indiscretas que iban dedicadas a él y su desliz de la semana pasada. Había hablado de más en clase y ahora toda la escuela lo conocía como el chico tonto enamorado de la profesora.

A lo lejos escuchó las carcajadas de Ino y Sakura, presintiendo el peligro aceleró el paso, provocando que por poco chocara con la dueña de sus sentimientos. Por más que le gustara, era justo a quién no quería ver.

—Ah, Namikaze-san —saludó ella algo sonrojado y con evidente alegría. —Tenía una pregunta que hacerle, pero no lo he visto en toda la semana. —el rubio omitió la respuesta, claramente la había esquivado, y aunque nos e atrevía a verla de frente si le había causado curiosidad lo que ella quisiera decirle.

—¿S-Si, Hyuuga-sensei?

La pelinegra se acercó y acarició su cabello como a un niño pequeño, haciéndolo sonrojar todavía más.

—¿Cuándo quieres que sea la boda?

Naruto, incrédulo, alzó sus ojos y la miró, pero al notar su sonrisa tímida y algo apenada pudo saber que solo bromeaba.

—¡Ah, usted es realmente malvada!

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Por cierto, les agradezco mucho que me estén dando tanto apoyo, sobre todo en estos momentos y de evrdad que me disculpo pro no estarles respondiendo de la misma manera. Los adoro, de verdad que sí.


	26. XXVI

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 39**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Versión diferida**

 **O**

 **O  
**

 **O**

Naruto es un gato, Naruto es un gran cazador.

A Naruto una chica lo recogió, le llevó a su cuarto,

el volvió a ser humano y entonces...

Tuvo problemas con la policía por entrar al cuarto de una menor.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Les presento el escrito original de la mini saga del gato xD


	27. XXVII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 242**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Sin excusa**

 **O**

 **O  
**

 **O**

—Traté de lamerte pero en realidad te mordí…—canturreó Naruto, al ritmo de la canción, mientras se concentraba en desbaratar las piezas de ropa con sus tijeras. A su lado Boruto aplaudía, riendo felizmente. —Traté de vestirte, pero en realidad rompí tu ropa…

—¡Uzumaki Naruto!

El grito de enfado de su esposa lo asustó tanto que soltó las tijeras sin pensar a dónde iban a terminar cayendo, haciendo molestar más a Hinata, pues pasaron encima de su hijo de casi dos años. El rubio sonrió, tratando de fingir que no lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa, destruyendo la ropa que a él no le gustaba que usara.

—H-Hinata-chan, puedo explicarlo…

Aunque ella era bastante tranquila, cuando se enfadaba, Naruto podía llegar a tenerle verdadero miedo. La mujer le miró severamente y alzó una ceja.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Boruto de nuevo?

Atrapado en la escena del crimen, sin ninguna clase de justificación, Naruto tuvo que rogarle a su cuñada Hanabi la semana entera para que convenciera a su hermana de no pedirle el divorcio. Ella sabía que Hinata no lo haría, pero esa satisfacción que se apoderaba de ella cada que el héroe de Konoha venía llorar a su portón y dependía de todo lo que ella dijera nada podía quitárselo. Tal vez ninguno lo sabría nunca, pero la líder del clan todavía sentía que Naruto tenía deudas que pagar con su hermana.

Eso y que disfrutaba torturar a la gente.

 **OoOoO**

* * *

 **Notas de Kou:** Este es casi un drabble xD La canción existe, pero yo solo la conozco por el vídeo meme spitting while kissing meme xD


	28. XXVIII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 218**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **En la lluvia**

 **O  
**

 **O**

 **O**

Día tras día el hecho verla frente a su casa mirando a la nada a la altura de la carretera se había vuelto una agradable y extraña rutina, y sin darse cuenta de en qué momento comenzó, Naruto simplemente había dejado de cuestionarse quién era la preciosa y enigmática extraña que podía observar a través de su ventana.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que todo empezó, una tarde de lluvia y aquella pelinegra con ojos semejantes a la luna bajo un viejo paraguas, roto y desgastado que apenas cubría su función de cubrirla. Él regresaba del trabajo a medio tiempo cuándo la vio y corrió a reprenderla, pero ella simplemente le miró a punto de llorar y susurró suavemente: "déjame quedarme, estoy esperando que regrese mi amado…"

Naruto no replicó, entró a casa, consiguió un paraguas de adentro y regresó a hacerle compañía en silencio, intercambiando el suyo con el de ella. La chica murmuró un gracias que le retorció el corazón.

Nunca más tuvo el valor de acercarse a ella, solía observarla de lejos. Había tenido un grave accidente justo dónde estaba ella y odiaba ese sitio, por eso se conformaba con mirarla, tan cerca y tan lejos, preguntándose porque se preocupaba por ella y quién sería el afortunado que la mujer estaba esperando.

 **OoOoO**

* * *

 **Notas de Kou:** Largo tiempo sin publicar, lo siento. Debo aclarar que por cuestiones de tiempo esta vez no iré por la publicación diaria siempre, pero mi objetivo es mínimo tres días a la semana. Por lo pronto, subiré algunos juntos, lamentos las molestias -.-U


	29. XXIX

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 64**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **La pubertad**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

La enfermera miró de cerca a los jóvenes que vinieron a reposar a la enfermería, observando curiosa como los rostros del chico rubio y la joven pelinegra estaban peligrosamente rojos, suspirando de frustración.

Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga, dos chicos que recién se habían convertido en novios, y por lo que sabía de sus amigos, terminaban desmayándose juntos cuando se besaban.

—Ah, la pubertad…


	30. XXX

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 160**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Un supuesto caballero**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

La primera vez que la vio llevaba bragas blancas y descendía por los escalones del segundo piso de la escuela con la suficiente elegancia para hacer de la vista un algo artístico que admirar. Por supuesto, ella nunca se enteró de que Naruto se había posicionado en el ángulo exacto en el hueco de la escalera, había mirado hacia arriba y encontró la mejor vista del perfecto trasero redondeado y firme que ni siquiera en sus más impuras fantasías era capaz de imaginar.

Había sido una coincidencia, lo juraba, una muy afortunada, Hinata supo que se llamaba la chica por cómo la nombraban sus amigas y su cara se había vuelto tan colorada que creyó que iba a desmayarse de la vergüenza. Pero no lo hizo, nunca lo hizo. Y ahora pasaba los días en aquél nuevo lugar favorito, viendo bragas rosas, rojas y moradas, protegiendo a su diosa de trasero perfecto de miradas indiscretas que no fueran la suya.


	31. XXXI

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 140**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Victoria para el rubio**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Naruto se acercó por detrás, presionó con sus manos los firmes atributos posaderos de su novia Hinata, haciéndola brincar del susto y responder con un intento de bofetada que a duras penas pudo detener para su buena suerte.

—¡Naruto-kun! —le escuchó reclamar, molesta. —¡¿P-Por qué hiciste eso!?

—Oh, ya sabes lo que dicen —agregó despreocupadamente, sonriéndole con esa picardía que encendía sus mejillas y la dejaba sin aliento. —Si la vida te da la espalda, agárrale las nalgas…

—Hmp —masculló, recordándole a cierto amigo emo suyo.

Cuando Notó que su argumento no había servido para bajarle el disgusto, la tomó entre sus brazos y murmuró seductor a su oído —Ya sabes, es que tu eres mi vida, Hinata-chan…

Hinata casi se desmaya ahí mismo, quedando acalorada, avergonzada y sin una respuesta convincente, además de no saber si le debía regañar.


	32. XXXII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 300**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Inesperado**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Los estudiantes no podían dejar de mascullar y señalar repetidamente al chico problema de la escuela, el tan afamado Naruto Uzumaki, que caminaba directamente al puesto de besos en el festival, todo mundo estaba intrigado de qué haría, pues se suponía que estaba expulsado por causas desastres. Se rumoreaba que la causa era que el rubio quería impedir que el puesto se asignara a una compañera suya, Hinata Hyuuga, pero al final no logró vencer a la directora Tsunade, que le prohibió entrar.

La aludida le miró, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, afortunadamente y por alguna extraña razón nadie la había escogido en todo el día, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera muriendo de nervios, temiendo lo peor. Ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiera atrevido a imaginar que su amado quisiera un beso de ella, pero una abrumadora y sorpresiva esperanza nació dentro de ella, aunque en el fondo pensara que había otro motivo por el que estaba viendo a Naruto caminar en su dirección.

Ino, quién le hacía señas de victoria desde atrás la ayudó a salir de su estupor, y consiguió la fuerza suficiente para sonreírle y preguntar con educación.

—¿Ne-necesitas algo, Naruto-kun? —cuando él la miró y sonrió avergonzado, le pareció tan jodidamente tierno estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

—Vengo por tus besos.

¡Oh por Dios! Hinata casi se muere ahí mismo, y notando que estaba petrificada, la chica Yamanaka intervino.

—Ah, finalmente… —exclamó burlona. —¿Cuántos quieres, Naruto?

El rubio miró a la pelinegra por un largo rato, antes de sacar de su bolsillo algo pequeño y brillante, colocándolo en el escritorio frente a ella.

—Los quiero todos —masculló en un tono tan bajo que apenas pudo entender.

Hinata, sin poder creerlo, observó el precioso anillo de compromiso que Naruto le había dado.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** No puedo creer que no he subido este, pensé que ya lo había hecho xD Como ya no será diario me brincaré el límite de cien palabras o cercano, pero seguirán siendo mini historias. Le agradezco con toda mi alma a **Akime Maxwell** (tu siempre tan linda y dejando reviews en cada cap TwT), **Hf any** (Naru siempre será un loquillo xD Muchas gracias a ti por leer) **RainAndWind** (Muchas gracias, realmente esperaba que ya nadie me recordara TwT Gracias por el apoyo) y **bruxi** (no sabes lo mucho que me emociona cuando se toman el tiempo de dejar review en cada cap, me alegro de que te gusten :D)

Me hace muy feliz que había tanta gente esperando los caps, me esforzaré para llegar a los cien rápidamente :3


	33. XXXIII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 46**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Intimidad**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Naruto la miró sediento, dejando rastros de su calor corporal sobre sus hermosos pechos desnudos, deleitándose en la tonalidad rojiza de su perfecto rostro cada que bebía de ellos por el simple placer de sentirla estremecerse entre sus brazos y hacerla gritar hasta alcanzar el cielo.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Seguro creyeron que me volvería a ir por meses, lo siento xD Mi abuela ha estado muy enferma y solo tengo el fin de semana para visitarla.


	34. XXXIV

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 160**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **No le ha olvidado**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Naruto la miró, sin poder entender cómo es que ella seguía esperando por él.

¿Por qué era tan idiota?

¿Por qué no le ha olvidado?

¿Por qué es que es imposible dejar de seguir a su lado, bajo aquella lluvia torrencial, aunque sabe que es imposible que ella lo mire a él?

La ha soñado, entre sus brazos, unida al calor de sus labios, murmurando un enternecedor "te amo…" pero aquella chica de nombre desconocido ni siquiera ha parpadeado en dirección a él. Es triste, lo reconoce, enamorarse de lo imposible, pero no puede evitarlo.

Quizás es el mismo tipo de anhelo que ella tiene por su añorado amado. Mientras tanto, Naruto solo puede seguir soñando con que ella se rinda y acepte tomar su mano.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Me pidieron continuación y aquí está.


	35. XXXV

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 155**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Mejillas**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Arrastrada por la plática de sus amigas, sobre cuáles eran las mejores _mejillas_ de la escuela, Hinata no pudo dejar de lado el hecho de que sus amigas menospreciaran al rubio que amaba desde niña, por lo que intentó defenderlo, sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias.

—¡De-definitivamente las mejillas de Naruto-kun son las mejores! —gritó, con todas sus fuerzas en medio del pasillo escolar, consiguiendo que todo mundo volteara de inmediato a mirarlas, incluyendo al mencionado, que venía caminando tranquilamente por una vez en la vida junto a Sasuke Uchiha y se acercó a saludarlas.

—¡Ey Hinata, gracias…! —masculló ligeramente avergonzado. —Yo también pienso que tus mejillas son adorables…

Naruto no pudo entender porque todas las chicas le miraron entre divertidas y avergonzadas, ni porque Hinata tuvo que huir tan rápidamente del lugar, sino hasta una hora después, que Sasuke, cansado de sus quejidos, le preguntó.

—Sabes que no se referían a esas mejillas, ¿no…?

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** :D


	36. XXXVI

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 140**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **De nuevo en la enfermería**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

—¿Otra vez? —exclamó la enfermera, sin poder creer que nuevamente tenía que atender el desmayo de Uzumaki Naruto y Hinata Hyuuga. Venía pasando con cierta frecuencia desde que se hicieron novios, pero como la frecuencia de sus visitas había disminuido, creyó que lo iban superando.

Sakura, la sorteada para vigilarlos, asintió a su pregunta, algo avergonzada por ser amiga de esos dos.

—No sé qué harán estos chicos en un motel, probablemente mueran ambos…—anunció con desgano la mujer.

Fue el turno de Sakura para sonrojarse y excusarse, saliendo prácticamente corriendo de la enfermería. Naruto y Hinata estarían bien, para su desgracia no era la primera vez que pasaba. Aunque, si la enfermera supiera que esta vez era porque se habían visto en traje de baño y Naruto no era el único afectado…

Apenas evitó tropezarse con Ino y un Sasuke en aparente confusión, trayendo a un Kiba casi desmayado. Detrás de ellos venían varios más, todos aniquilados por la figura de modelo de Hinata en clase de natación.

La enfermera se va a enojar.


	37. XXXVII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 72**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Sin terminar**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

¿Por qué sigue ahí, sin voz, sin habla?

¿Por qué no se ha rendido y se marcha de regreso a casa?

Sabe que no debe sentir nada, pero es imposible olvidar la esperanza cuándo lo ve quedarse a su lado, aun cuando no recuerda nada.

Por ahora le basta. Por ahora, puede soportarlo.

Pero, ¿hasta cuándo…?

 _"No entiendo por qué sigues esperando, si fuiste tú la que dijo que todo había terminado…"_


	38. XXXVIII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 201**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Mayor de edad**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Naruto suspiró, atrapado en sus anhelos pecaminosos. Sasuke, como el buen amigo que era le dio un golpe en la cabeza para despejarlo un poco.

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota? —cuestionó Naruto adolorido.

—¿Sigues con eso? —el rubio lo miró de mala gana y luego volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, respondiendo con tono desgano.

—Tú no lo entiendes… —exclamó, con una mueca de profunda decepción. —¡Amo a Hinata, pero como ella es menor de edad nuestro amor está prohibido…!

Sakura, queriendo golpearlo de la misma manera, reclamó.

—¡Pero idiota, ella es menor solo por unos meses!

Naruto se levantó exaltado por su comentario.

—¡Pero eso no impide que tendré que dejar de verla hasta que legalmente ella sea mayor! —se volteó, desesperado, a ver a su amiga, quién simplemente soportó su estupidez en silencio, puño en alto, conteniendo las ganas de pegarle. El rubio, sabiendo lo que estaban pensando, añadió: —su padre me dijo que podría meterme a la cárcel si regreso antes de que Hinata cumpla la mayoría.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron, le vieron a él, y se miraron de nuevo, incapaces de decidir si debían burlarse o sentir pena por él. Estas cosas solo le pasaban a Naruto…

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Ah, es lindo estar de vuelta luego de no poder escribir por un tiempo, hay situaciones bastante complicadas en mi vida que no consigo ponerles final de momento y no veo el momento de arreglarlo para que deje de causarme problemas para siempre, no se crean, así como me relaja escribir también me estresa -.-U

En fin, mis mejores deseos a todos y todas, muchas gracias por su apoyo, hace tiempo que habría abandonado de no saber que hay gente que a pesar del tiempo que me tome seguirá esperándome, lamento que sea así, pero a la vez realmente les agradezco su paciencia y amor.

PD: Sé que hay quienes no entendieron lo de "mejillas", esa "mejillas" están en la retaguardia xD


	39. XXXIX

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **¿Qué hago...?**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta de todo lo que me has entregado?

Si yo te olvidara no podría jamás ser igual. Pero tenerte y perderte, mi amada Hinata, me ha herido mucho más. Dime que hago, si lo único que puedo hacer ahora es admirar la belleza que expresas desde un profundo sueño del que dicen que no despertarás jamás.

¿Te sigo, te espero…?

Ojalá pudieras contestar.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** A estas alturas pienso que llevo lo sad en el alma xD


	40. XL

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Cantidad de palabras: 174**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Compensación**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

—¡Me has tocado el trasero! —exclamó la rubia en medio del pasillo, señalando muy indignada a un sonrojado Hinata que no hallaba ni dónde meterse de la vergüenza.

—¡Lo siento, fue un accidente! —exclamó de inmediato, pidiendo disculpas miles de veces, sin notar la sonrisa maliciosa de la rubia.

—No, no, ¡nada será suficiente! —reclamó dramáticamente, aguantando las ganas de reírse al ver lo asustado que estaba el pelinegro. —¡Esto tienes que compensármelo!

—Cl-Claro, lo que quieras…

El joven, apenado por tan desastroso accidente, ni siquiera había notado la sonrisa burlona de la chica, y el hecho de ni siquiera había sido su culpa en primer lugar.

—Tienes que hacerte cargo…

—¡D-De verdad que lo siento!

Hinata asintió, sin darse cuenta que acababa de caer directo en las garras de Naruto. La rubia caminó a su alrededor, lo miró fijamente y murmuró algo apenada.

—Parque a las seis…

—Disculpa, no te he escuchado…

—¡Dije que en el parque a las seis!

Y se largó corriendo antes de que pudiera preguntarle que había sido eso.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Tengo manía por Naruko, ya que no quiero cambiarle la personalidad a Hinata, ella es mi solución para los planes alocados en chicas (?)


	41. XLI

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Truco final**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Sakura le miró nerviosa.

 _Me las pagarás por esto, Naruto._

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Neji, terminando de alistarse para su práctica de futbol.

—¿Tienes novia? —cuestionó en tono brusco la chica Haruno, avergonzada y aterrada a partes iguales.

—No —respondió neutral.

Sakura respiró con fuerza, buscando el valor suficiente para formular aquella frase que había practicado toda la mañana.

—¿Estarás libre el viernes?

—El viernes.

—Sí, el viernes.

 _En serio, vas a morir por esto, Naruto…_

Neji la observó, ella estuvo a punto de rendirse y confesarlo todo, sin embargo no fue necesario, habían subestimado el complejo de hermana que tenía Neji con respecto a su prima.

—El mismo viernes en que Naruto no tiene práctica de futbol, Hinata-sama se exentará porque su profesora no viene y yo salgo lo suficientemente temprano como para arruinarles la cita.

No tenía caso mentir.

—Sí, ese viernes. ¿Mencioné que la cita es con TenTen…?

—Dile que si Hinata-sama por pura casualidad no llega a casa a las seis en punto yo mismo me encargaré de buscarlo y castrarlo.

 _…Ah, en realidad mencionar a TenTen funcionó, te has salvado, Naruto…_

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Lamento la enorme tardanza, he tenido muchos problemas -.-U


	42. XLII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Envidioso**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Naruto vio con envidia como su niño era mimado con cariño por Hinata, pero era contradictorio que se sintiera emocionado a la vez. Pocas veces tuvo la oportunidad de convivir con mujeres que tuvieran hijos, y ver esa faceta de su esposa lograba derretirle el corazón.

—Ah, ah, Hinata-chan…—llamó su atención. —Viendo como lo mimas yo también quisiera ser tu hijo.

Hinata le miró divertida y lo atrapó en un gran abrazo, acercando a su pequeño hijo con cuidado, para cobijarlo entre los dos.

—Naruto-kun, tu no necesitas ser mi hijo para que te dé cariño...

El rubio sonrió alegre, sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba de esa inexplicable emoción que a veces sentía cuando estaba demasiado feliz. Abrazó a ambos con todas sus fuerzas, demasiado avergonzado para mirarla a la cara y murmuró.

—Eso es bueno, o estaría cometiendo incesto todo el tiempo...

—¡Naruto-kun!


	43. XLIII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **De Hinata**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Hinata ha demostrado ser muy espontánea en ocasiones. Un día, sin más preámbulos, robó a su novio de su casa, frente a los ojos anonadados de su madre y la sorpresa de su padre, cuando se enteró por culpa de Karin que iban a presentarle a alguien para casarse.

Simplemente lo tomó de la mano, y gritó a sus padres "¡Yo lo amo!", para la vergüenza de la damisela en apuros, escabulléndose con él.

Lástima que nadie le anunciara que Kushina la había escogido a ella. Probablemente su suegra se lo recordaría para toda la vida, mientras aceptaba gustosa entregarle su mano.


	44. XLIV

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Karma**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

La vida da muchas vueltas, ¿Verdad? Un día eres arrestado y acusado injustamente de acosador en tu afán de devolverle el celular a una chica, y al otro te das el lujo de gritar "pervertida" cuando esa misma chica resulta estar atrás tuyo en el metro y haberte agarrado las nalgas, aunque supieras perfectamente que fue un accidente.

La vida es karma, Naruko-san.


	45. XLV

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Victoria tardía**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Himawari miró a su padre, y el la miró de regreso.

—Muy bien —comenzó a decir el rubio, al notar que ella no cedería. —En realidad no tendría por qué decirles esto, pero papá ha estado fuera una semana, ¿lo saben, verdad? Y es por eso que creo que merezco un rato a solas con su madre...

—¡No! —gritaron al unísono sus hijos, Himawari aferrada a su cuello y Boruto pescado de la pierna derecha de ella.

—Vamos niños, solo quiero...

Pero al ver la firme resolución de sus hijos, desistió. Si no puedes contra el enemigo, únete. Y los tomó a los tres en un gran abrazo. De todos modos en algún momento ellos tendrían que dormir.


	46. XLVI

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Ninfa**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Lo prohibido siempre era lo más tentador, como aquella ninfa del bosque, más hermosa que la mujer que llamaba amor. Cuando era tan solo un niño, amaba jugar en lo natural, ahora que estaba a un paso de adulto, amaba a la mujer que siempre lograba hacerlo suspirar.

¿Fue amor a primera vista? Incluso a los cuatro años adoraba verla sonreír, fue así que la empezó a perseguir, y aunque ella intentó ocultarse, Naruto siempre termina por encontrarla, por lo que ella terminó cansándose. Hinata, Hinata, siempre por su nombre le llamaba, corriendo tras ella, intentando alcanzarla, cosechó una vida mundana junto a una pareja con la que intentó olvidarla, pero al final siempre regresó.


	47. XLVII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Larga espera**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

No sabe cuánto tiempo hubo de observarlo, siendo feliz. Era agradable y desconcertante verlo sonreír por todo y enojarse por nada, seguirla a todas partes y extrañarle cuando no estaba. No se suponía que ella sintiera… esto.

 _Se suponía que nació sin corazón_.

Él era solo un humano que moriría en un par de años, y sin embargo, ¿por qué lo anhelaba tanto?

Resiste… Le dijo un día la Diosa. Aquella, de corazón tan noble, le había concedido un cuerpo finito y el permiso de una encarnación, sin embargo el proceso era tardado y para un ser milenario, ocupar un recipiente humano llevará al menos un centenar de años.

 _Espera…_

Para ese humano ella era un habitante más del bosque y tenía un amor a su lado, pero ella soñaba tan fervientemente con caminar junto a él que no le había importado.

 _Cuando nazcas, no puedo prometerte nada, pero tendrás una oportunidad. Ellos no recordarán nada, y por eso, solo aguanta, Hinata…_


	48. XLVIII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Escena principal**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

No importaba si ella una noche se había marchado sin decirle adiós, si el destino siempre fue que nunca estuvieran juntos, se conformaba con lo poco que duró.

—M-Me gustas, Naruto-kun.

El rubio miró a la pequeña y extraña joven, extenderle una carta, sin entender del todo su confesión. Abrumado por la vergüenza, miró a todos lados, nervioso, buscando cualquier indicio de equivocación.

—¿T-Te refieres a mí?

Hinata, sin ser capaz de observarlo, asintió en silencio y hubo un incómodo momento.

—A mi…—le escuchó murmurar… —¡A mí también me gusta Hinata! —Gritó emocionado, bastante más fuerte de lo usual.

—¡Recuerden que el beso será hasta la verdadera actuación!

El grito de Ino trajo de regreso a Naruto y Hinata, que se miraban el uno al otro, incapaces de decir la verdad. Luego ambos se pusieron rojos hasta las orejas y tanto Sakura como Sasuke aprovecharon para recoger a los cadáveres, listos para tomar su lugar en el ensayo.

Kiba les miró y chasqueó la lengua, molesto por la cursi escena, comentando con la rubia sobre el curioso incidente de cómo terminaron el rubio y la pelinegra como protagonistas de la obra del festival escolar.

—Quisiera que salieran ya, los idiotas sin siquiera se han dado cuenta que usaron sus nombres reales en vez de los del guion…

Ino sonrió maliciosa.

—¿Y qué crees que será el espectáculo que nos dará el primer premio?


	49. XLIX

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Tren**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Tanto Naruto como Sakura miraron con envidia como su amigo de la infancia cedía su asiento a una hermosa chica de cabello negro, que parecía tener problemas con sostenerse por sí misma, ambos por diferentes motivos.

El primero porque había visto a la chica bonita, pero no tenía nada que ofrecerle más que su amor y devoción eterna, claro que eso no lo podría decir o la aterrorizaría. La segunda por estar enamorada del sujeto en cuestión, llamado Sasuke, imaginando que él se había interesado en la joven por su belleza, y quería impresionarla.

Y como cada mañana, dos de aquellos tres amigos se sumieron en sus propios mundos personales, llenos de Sasuke, cada uno a su propia manera. Fastidiado, el pelinegro se colocó entre el rubio y la chica de cabello rosa, pensando que eran idiotas. Era obvio que la Hyuga podría caer encima de él en cualquier momento, era tan bajita que no alcanzaba bien la barra y prefirió evitar el peligro.

De todos modos ella estaba enamorada de Naruto.

¿Qué vería en ese idiota?


	50. L

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Ex alumno**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Naruto avanzó, con aquél enorme ramo de rosas en sus manos, hasta estar finalmente frente a aquella maestra que le había cautivado cuándo apenas era un joven estudiante a su cargo.

—¿Le parece que la boda sea la próxima semana?

Aquella hermosa mujer se sonrojó de pies a cabeza al reconocer al atractivo hombre frente a ella como el distraído muchacho que plena clase suya había estado concentrado en imaginar una boda con ella y no pudo evitar desmayarse.

Naruto, preparado para eso, alcanzó a sostenerla y cargó con ella hasta la enfermería, invitando a todos a la boda que estaba seguro que sucedería. Quizás en realidad era muy pronto para pedirle matrimonio, pero juraba por su propia vida que algún día ella se convertiría en la madre de sus hijos.


	51. LI

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Confusiones frutales**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

—Hinata, te amo.

Sai, que paseaba por el club de jardinería en busca de Ino, al ver a Naruto declarar su amor a una planta, se acercó y le murmuró:

—Sé que los atributos de Hinata-san pueden parecerse a esta fruta, pero que la confundas directamente con los melones me hace pensar que, aparte de idiota, eso es lo único que vez de ella…

—¡Sai, bastardo, solo estaba practicando…!

Pero el pelinegro solo negaba, decepcionado por subestimar su estupidez.


	52. LII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Las defensas**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

—¡Hinata-chan…!

El rubio corrió hasta alcanzarla, gritando a todo pulmón en medio del pasillo, causando un gran alboroto entre los alumnos que se preparaban para almorzar.

La joven, preocupada por la extraña situación, y ligeramente cohibida por ver al amor de su vida prestándole tanta atención, le miró intrigada por lo que tuviera que decirle.

—¿Sucede algo, Naruto-kun?

—Dame un segundo…—pidió, sosteniéndose con las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aire. —Ah, no debí correr desde el otro edificio.

—C-Contando desde tu salón y hasta aquí son once pisos más el patio, ¿tanto corriste…?

—Ah, sí, quería decirte que entendí tu mensaje del otro día… —se dio media vuelta y alzó su trasero en dirección a ella—Puedes tocar lo que quieras, necesitas conocerlas bien para que puedas defenderlas, ¿verdad…?

—¡Hinata, ey, Hinata…! ¡Resiste por favor!


	53. LIII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Nuevo miembro**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

—Sakura-chan, ¿le habré hecho algo a Hinata…?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Cada que la veo va acompañada, y por alguna extraña razón todos cubren sus… mmm… ¿los mejores genes del frente que ha dado su clan…? Puede que incluso sean los mejores de Konoha en esta generación, aunque sí puedo probar que la abuela se hizo implantes… Como sea, ¡Todos me miran como si fuera una especie de pervertido!

—…

—¿Sakura-chan?

—Creo que iré a unirme al grupo de protección, con permiso, maldito degenerado.

—¡Sakura-chan!


	54. LIV

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Autobús**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, Hinata notó primero que estaba a menos de quince metros de su parada habitual para bajar. Escandalizada, se levantó de golpe, sin percatarse del chico rubio que la había cuidado todo el trayecto y que acababa de lanzar al suelo.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Lo siento, ha sido un largo tiempo de nuevo, creo que entre dos tres meses -.-U Quería lanzar varios de una vez, pero todas los borradores que me restan no me gustan lo suficiente, por suerte recordé los drabbles que prometí volver una serie, con el tema del tren, y en lugar de subirlos aparte los pondré por aquí y me iré lentamente...

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo a **bruxi, Akime Maxwell y RainAndWind** , quisiera contestarles más adecuadamente, espero compensarlo con esta mini-historia.


	55. LV

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Respuesta inmediata**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Naruto era un fiel defensor de la justicia social. Quizás a veces deformaba y torcía un poco esas reglas a su conveniencia, pero en general no le gustaba ver que se aprovecharan de los demás. Era capaz de liarse a golpes por la más mínima cosa, así como ofrecer consuelo si se veía en la necesidad, pero jamás esperaría sentirse igual que el repugnante tipo que acosaba menores de edad en el autobús, teniendo abrazada a quién se supone era la víctima del señor, no de él, dormida e indefensa, solo para cubrirla incluso de los ojos asquerosos que buscaban cualquier oportunidad.

No era la primera vez que protegía a alguien, pero esa chica se sentía especial. Sasuke lo atribuía a que la chica era amiga de Sakura y debido a que eran conocidos sentía la ofensa más personal, pero no lo convencía.

Sabía que debía haber algo más, así que cuando aquella chica despertara, le preguntaría, antes de que pudiera lanzarlo de nuevo al piso.

Hinata por lo regular no se dormía en el transporte por lo riesgosos que solía ser para ella, pero había un aroma curioso que le generaba somnolencia, acompañándola los últimos días, junto al sentimiento de que había algo importante que estaba ignorando cuando se levantaba a toda prisa al despertarse momentos antes de su parada esa última semana.

Al azar, el pensamiento de que aquello percibido a su lado era la causa de su malestar, fue desechado y apenas analizado cuando notó que estaba abrazando a un completo desconocido.

—¡Ah, te has babeado! —soltó el rubio chico, antes de que empezaran a dialogar. Un pelinegro, que reconoció como el eterno amor de su amiga Sakura, se palmeó la frente con fastidio.

El chofer se vio obligado a llamar a la ambulancia al tener a tres estudiantes desmayados en su unidad, una por la vergüenza, el otro por ser lanzado a un lado de manera violenta con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y el último asfixiado por una culpa del rubio que le cayó encima.


	56. LVI

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Visitas**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

La chica despertó en una cama de hospital, con un rubio y un pelinegro al lado, cada uno intimidándola a su manera, pues uno sonreía tanto que le desconcertaba, y el otro parecía querer matarla con sus propias manos.

—Perdona si te asustamos. Había un tipo raro, y fui a sentarme a un lado para cubrirte porque te quería manosear… —Hinata omitió decir algo cuando su amigo lo codeó y le aclaró que sonaba demasiado mal, pero él no parecía enterarse de qué parte hablaba. La estructura de la oración era extraña y parecía que él tenía la intención de… Ah, no pienses en cosas raras, se dijo, mientras continuaba escuchando. —…terminaste poniendo una posición extraña, si no te cuidaba caerías, de la manera en que te atoras y luego no puedes salir porque…

—Entiendo, puedes parar —le aseguró ella para hacerlo callar. El aroma que lo acompañaba la estaba durmiendo, y su verborrea le estaba comenzando a marear.

—Me llamo Naruto, estudiante de Konoha, y él es Sasuke amargado social. Puedo asegurarte que es profesional, no hay nadie a quién le agrade, excepto a Itachi, pero él no cuenta porque tiene complejo de hermano y…

Hinata sonreía, distraída, mientras su consciencia se perdía debido al aroma, escuchando apenas como habían comenzado a pelar entre ellos con los puños.


	57. LVII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Sasuke tenía razón**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Naruto miró a la linda chica en su cama de hospital, realmente el incidente no había sido para tanto, pero parecía que la familia de la chica era millonaria y pidieron que permaneciera un día más. A ellos les pagaron todo, debido a que la joven fue responsable indirecta del desmayo de ambos, así que aprovechó la oferta y contaría la historia de cómo terminó herido por defender a una pequeña dama del acoso, mientras perdía las clases del sábado sin ningún impedimento de su sanguinaria mamá.

Al principio pareció una idea excelente, pero ahora se arrepentía un poco. Fue así que, aburrido, permaneció a su lado, observándola dormir por algunas horas ya.

Hinata, le dijeron que se llamaba, era pálida como un fantasma y a primera vista daba terror de verdad. Sentía que se le aparecería en las noches penando si no cuidaba bien de ella, por suerte Sasuke se había ido a su casa, alegando que era una pérdida de tiempo y mascullando algo como que Naruto debía confesarse y ya, pero no podía estar más equivocado, porque a él no le gustaba la joven de mucho dinero, bastante linda, de buen cuerpo (aunque se sintiera más asqueroso que el pervertido de antes al notarlo), ojos cristalinos, labios bonitos y…

—¡Mierda…!

Nadie se atrevió a sacarlo a pesar de gritar tan fuerte que despertó a todo el piso del hospital. Estando en un cuarto VIP, y siendo la hija del dueño quién estaba en ese lugar, bien podían organizar una pelea clandestina y nadie tendría nada de que quejarse del invitado.


	58. LVIII

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Mujer malvada**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Un fuerte grito la hizo despertar de nuevo, y encontrarse a un sonrojado chico rubio, que la miraba como si ella fuera la encarnación de la maldad.

—¿Naruto?

—¡Aléjate, yo quiero trabajar!

—¿D-De qué estás hablando…?

—¡Es cierto que nuestros hijos necesitan de su padre, pero tú siempre llegas tarde y apenas vienes a cenar…!

Y el invitado se corrió a sí mismo, gritando aterrorizado, con las miradas molestas del personal del hospital, gritando algo sobre una mujer que siempre quería arreglar todo con acoso sexual.


	59. LIX

**Título:** Cien días NaruHina

 **Sumary:** Cien mini historias por cien días seguidos. Reto especial NaruHina. ¡Que viva la OTP!

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Pacto varonil**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

A falta de alguien que le escuchase, Naruto corrió con Sasuke. Lo cierto es que tampoco es que su mejor amigo lo aguantara mucho, pero al menos si terminaban peleando lo distraía de sus problemas, fue así que el Uchiha se vio obligado a seguir el absurdo ritmo del rubio.

No solo se había saltado lo básico, como un noviazgo, el pequeño gran detalle de pedirlo o el hecho de que ella fuera a aceptar, sino que había ideado una vida donde se convertía en una esposo mantenido al cuidado de sus hijos, a quién su mujer apenas y veía, pero todas sus quejas las resolvía seduciéndolo para tenerlo contento.

—A veces me pregunto de dónde sacas ideas tan absurdas…—cuestionó el pelinegro, después de escuchar la supuesta tragedia de su vida si se quedaba con Hinata al final.

Su pregunta se vio respondida con la llegada de una rubia que ambos conocían.

—¡Naruto, exijo el manga shoujo que te presté la semana pasada!

Consciente de la incredulidad de Sasuke, a su vez que la repentina comprensión, intentó defenderse.

—¡N-No me mires así, lo leí para aprender a ligar!

—¿Sabías que para ligar así, tienes que tú el multimillonario y popular?

—Así que también has leído shoujo, Sasuke-kun…

Después de lo dicho por Ino, al mirarse, ambos hicieron un pacto entre hombres de no volver a hablar del tema.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Falta aún, pero por lo pronto queda aquí. Muchas gracias por leer :3


End file.
